tolfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
王子
Class Summary Converted Class: Immune to Convert The Prince '''is a Guaranteed Unique Royal Killer class This class is an essential class for the Blue Dragon. The Prince does as he pleases, locking up other players at night (Occupying them, but also protecting them from attacks and conversion), with the ability to Privately have a chat with the prisoner, optionally able to use his '''Execute ability to kill them if he believes they are lying to him. As a Royal, you can step forward to become the next King upon his death, and expect double votes for votes towards you. Mechanics * The Prince's Execute '''can't be stopped from a Drunk/Alcoholic '''Happy-Hour, but if he was guarded by The King he would still lose his death immunity. * Imprison targets can die from an Alchemist's bomb, but only if they are empowered by a Court Wizard. Strategy *If you find yourself locked in jail with The Prince, he will want to know your claim. There is no reason not to tell him your claim and share your logbook with him. He is on your side, Blue Dragon-wise! This is very important to remember and an important way to get information shared within the Blue Dragon. There is no need to be secretive with The Prince (unless you aren't BD). He cannot be converted, give him information. *As The Prince, consider asking your prisoner to verify their class by using an ability on somebody the next night. Two nights later you may then jail the proposed target and see if their logs confirm that ability was used on them the previous night. If it doesn't, this is a very reliable indicator that at least one of these players is lying and is therefore evil. Having all of your prisoners do this makes for potentially powerful cross-verification that aids your investigation. *No deaths the night you Imprison someone might indicate they are an evil killing class, and this indicator becomes more reliable as the number of living players dwindles. *Your Imprison ability is a good weapon to make players claim their class. Keep an in-game logbook to take notes of who is who. You still win if you are dead, so your logbook will be your best weapon later to help with finding evils, and who is lying. *Although you are a Royal and may put your name forward to become The King, you are arguably the Blue Dragon's most powerful asset, so always deeply consider before putting your name forward. Usually, it is a bad idea, as you lose ability to occupy/execute a scum. '''But it could be a good idea in late game where you know who is scum and want to execute them as Treason. *If anyone else claims Prince during the game, be sure to '''Imprison and Execute them, to prove that they aren't. If you can't execute, and know they are not The Fool, keep Imprisoning them, because the fact that they claimed Prince proves they are evil. However, they could also be Blue Dragon who is trying to protect you, so don't execute them unless you are 100% sure about that, *If there happens to be someone that you suspect and the general court suspects of being The Fool, rather then letting the court execute them, you should Imprison them and Execute '''them, to prevent a no voting period due to the Fool's passive. *Using '''Imprison on a target also prevents that target from being visited at night. You can use Imprison '''defensively on allies in this way. * If you successfully identify The Mastermind, it may be best to jail him every night and avoid executing him until night four; if you kill him before then (on night three, specifically, when your executions first unlock), another Unseen will inherit the class instead. '''Lore: '''Unknown “Ha, no one can touch me. I am the King’s next of kin - I am royalty, for I am the King’s chalice.” '''Night Room: Dungeon Announced May, 2016